1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting arrangement for mounting a vehicle rear-view mirror on the outside of a vehicle door or other body part and having actuating means extending through the door or body part which is connected to manually-actuable control means situated on the inside of the door or body part for adjusting the orientation of the mirror about both vertical and horizontal axes from inside the vehicle, of the kind described in British patent specification No. 1,321,158.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In British patent specification No. 1,321,158 there is described a rear-view mounting arrangement in which a mirror support can be adjusted about the generally vertical axis of a hinge which is rigidly attached to a part of the vehicle body, by means of an operating level connected to the mirror support and extending into the interior of the vehicle and can be adjusted through a limited angle about a horizontal pivot axis by the same operating lever.